


Experiment

by tomatopudding



Category: 3rd Rock from the Sun
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: No idea where this came from, it just popped into my head. Read it, or don't. Flame if you want to. Summary: It's just an experiment. Harry/Tommy. SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Once again, no ides why this popped into my head. I was watching an episode and the plot bunny nibbled its way into my brain and now it won't leave! Alright, enough rambling. Here's the oneshot.

**Experiment**

Saturday evening found Sally and Dick off on their respective dates with their respective partners leaving Harry and Tommy at home alone. After a silent meal of leftover pizza, the two had run out of things to say. Neither very much felt like watching TV, but they sat in front of it anyway, Tommy engrossed in the funny pages, and Harry staring at the blank screen in thought.

'Something very odd happened today,' Harry said conversationally, as if the two had been talking the entire time. Tommy looked up from the funny pages and glanced over at Harry.

'Really.'

'Yes. This boy came up to me and said "You're gay" so I replied to him, "yes I am, thank you for noticing",' Harry said, cocking his head to the side. Tommy let out a laugh.

'I don't think he meant what you think he meant,' he told Harry. Harry was baffled.

'Huh?'

'He was saying gay as a derogatory thing,' Tommy tried to explain.

'How is being happy bad?' Harry wondered. Tommy sighed.

'The word gay has two meanings. One,' he held up a single finger, 'is great joy or happiness. The other,' a second finger joined the first, 'is the term for a guy who likes other guys.'

'I do like other guys,' Harry responded, obviously still not getting it.

'No, Harry, I mean in the way that Sally likes Don, or Dick likes Mary.'

'Oh,' Harry said, finally understanding. Tommy shook his head and rolled his eyes, returning to the paper in his hands. After along silence, Harry spoke again.

'I wonder how it would feel to kiss another guy.'

Tommy looked up to find Harry looking at him expectantly and his eyes widened.

'Oh no. Don't even go there!'

'It's just a simple experiment, Tommy. Nothing to be alarmed about.'

'Experiment or not,' Tommy said, 'I'm not going to do it.'

'Come on,' Harry bequeathed with puppy-dog eyes.

'Fine,' Tommy relented.

'Excellent!'

They both stood and approached each other.

'Um, how exactly are we supposed to do this?' Tommy asked. Harry shrugged.

'I dunno, I'm as new to this as you are.'

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

'Here goes.'

Tommy leaned forward and touched his lips to Harry's. Both would try to convince themselves later that it was only reflex, but somehow Tommy's arms wound up around Harry's neck and Harry's hands found their way onto Tommy's hips. Both would try to convince themselves also that it had been the other who deepened the kiss, sending the first explorative tongue into the other's mouth to move across teeth and gums, pulling the two closer than ever, chests pressed together, barely being able to tell where one body ended and the other began. Saliva was exchanged, hips were squeezed, and hair was gripped as tongues fought for dominance (Tommy winning in the end) and eyes closed blissfully. Finally, the two broke apart, arms still around each other, eyes opening slowly. Their eyes met, brown and grey, both pairs widening simultaneously. They sprang apart quickly, staring at each other in fear.

'Let's never speak of this again,' Tommy said, shock evident in his voice, 'Agreed?'

'Agreed,' Harry responded, just as shocked as Tommy was.

'Good,' Tommy said, nodding once.

'Yeah,' Harry responded with a nod of his own. And with that, both turned on their heel and left the room.


End file.
